pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2016
06:58 Why would you capitalise "my"? 06:58 i don't know 06:58 .... 06:58 i'm sorry 06:58 hmm 06:59 And don;t ask me why I spell things in the british fashion even though I am American 06:59 *don't 06:59 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 06:59 >: O 06:59 ALERT ALERT GRADIENT SHADING 07:01 is it really that bad? 07:02 back 07:03 if done badly 07:03 wb DJ 07:04 hmmm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbud8rLejLM when was this made? 07:04 cuz it's hilarious 07:05 uhhh 07:06 These songs are amazing 07:07 it sounds like 07:08 it came from 80's broadway or something 07:08 but the humour 07:08 it's like it's from a different time period 07:09 hmmm found footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXnM1uHhsOI 07:09 looks like 2010....? 07:09 huh 07:09 Just tried to watch 07:09 a video about racism 07:10 gets an ad about a brand that makes your skin look better 07:11 X3 07:11 huh 07:11 neat 07:15 Gonna go dream about finally getting a girlfriend, k? 07:16 Hi 07:16 hello 07:16 Don't wreck chat, gotta sleep 07:16 you guys tell me who to ban in the morning 07:18 eyo 07:18 *Heyo 07:20 hiya 07:20 you know 07:20 i rarely ever roleplay 07:20 aaaaaaaand 07:20 the left side of my headphones broke 07:21 FFF are you Smart-Pea? (Considering your and S-P artstyle) 07:22 hmm 07:26 Tenge 07:26 Tenge 07:31 and ded! 07:32 oh gtg 07:20 you know 07:20 i rarely ever roleplay 07:20 aaaaaaaand 07:20 the left side of my headphones broke 07:21 FFF are you Smart-Pea? (Considering your and S-P artstyle) 07:22 hmm 07:26 Tenge 07:26 Tenge 07:31 and ded! 07:32 oh gtg 07:33 \o 07:34 FPF 07:35 have you ate a Lucky Me Go! Cup? 07:40 back 07:40 DJ? 07:43 yes? 08:02 mm 08:54 is it? 08:55 facepalm 08:55 lol what..... 08:55 h3h3 is amazing. 08:55 well atleast i do know its for no reason and i know im getting unnblocked 08:57 well who ever did it got demoted as the info i was given 08:57 he was doing it to multipul people and i wasn't the first 08:57 gtg :\ nmf 09:43 de 09:43 d 10:06 HOLY COW! 10:07 My brother has an american-born filipino classmate! 10:07 mm 10:07 Sheeth he has the californian accent! 10:08 seriously 10:08 :| 10:09 lol 10:09 mmnice 10:09 gawd 10:09 I like talking to that guy! 10:09 seriously 10:09 he only speaks fluent english 10:10 he doesnt speak filipinp? 10:10 10:10 yep 10:10 :O 10:11 they just took a filipino exam 10:11 and he only got _ right answers 10:12 well atleast he tried his bests 10:12 *best 10:20 test 11:10 he wouldn't speak filipnp cause it doesn't exist, cynth MiniK 11:13 hii 11:13 mmm 11:13 hoi 11:13 theres a new update at pvzh 11:13 cool 11:14 does it add Beetman 11:14 yes 11:14 best update 11:14 plus theres a disenchantment feature now 11:15 sounds 11:15 i don't know what that is, i'mma act like that's cool 11:16 lol 11:17 I was gonna bingewatch the rest of One Piece today 11:17 but then I realized yesterday was the WWE Draft, and I have to watch that 11:18 lol 11:18 there's a connect feature now 11:18 yay 11:18 was dat 11:18 can you trade heroes yet 11:18 play on multiple devices 11:18 idk @Rhey 11:18 /cards 11:18 that's the one feature I wanted from the game 11:19 lol 11:20 k i'mma go watch the draft, cya 11:20 LTD 11:20 LTD 11:20 LTD 11:20 LTD 11:20 LTD 11:23 hai 11:24 ThatMinecrafterDJ 11:36 TCC 11:36 are you there? 11:36 yes? 11:36 LunarScald 11:37 lunarsalaaad 11:38 I'm done with my assignment in school/homework 11:40 hmk 11:52 dj 11:53 im here 11:53 if you are still here 11:53 frick 11:53 why does this never work 11:55 lol 11:57 cr 11:57 why did you even come back 11:58 ? 11:58 to pvzcc 11:59 idk 11:59 to burn time 11:59 ok 12:02 hey 12:02 hi 12:02 hi 12:02 hi 12:02 why does your name remind me of the founder of this wiki 12:03 jelo 12:04 zomplant jelo 12:04 omg 12:04 jeloelducal is zomplant jello kappa 12:04 *jelo 12:05 Howya doin 12:05 gud 12:06 I'm fine! (no im not) 12:08 hi 12:25 kk 12:25 DJ! 12:28 Look at the comments thi 12:28 rho 12:28 tho 12:28 Hes like commenting twice 12:28 every minute 12:28 Lol 12:28 Peashooter blocked me 12:28 For no reason 12:28 On ehat 12:28 what 12:29 Pvz Fanon 12:29 Ok 12:29 lol 12:29 But to be honest 12:29 back 12:29 hey Naren 12:29 please 12:29 change your profile pic 12:29 *t was his fault 12:29 Why? 12:29 It creeps me out 12:29 I have 3 edits and I an admin 12:29 *It 12:30 *I'm 12:30 lol @DK 12:30 *DJ 12:30 Brb 12:30 People kept saying getanavatar 12:30 Also DJ, PM 12:31 meh 12:31 why even bother 12:32 wynaut 12:32 change your avatar 12:32 it creeps me out 12:32 pls 12:32 back to knuckles 2016 07 20